


Babygirl

by phandomsub



Series: Babygirl Collection [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU where Dan actually has an ass, Alternate Universe - High School, Christianity, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Time, High School, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phanfiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry if Phil seems kind of douchey, Virgin Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: Dan is an innocent virgin and Phil is the bad-boy who likes to make him flustered.Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil AU





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm halfway through writing a lot of angsty/kinky stuff and I just wanted to write something soft so I whipped this up.

Phil’s hiding in the library. It was a rash, spur-of-the-moment decision, but he’s pretty happy with his choice of hideout. There are rows and rows of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that he can hide between if need be, and besides, who would think to look for him here? Only the nerdy kids and the loners spent their lunchbreak in the library. And people who actually care about their studies, he supposes, but the bottom line is that nobody would expect to find Phil Lester here. That’s what makes this spot so perfect, considering a rubbish bin has just been set on fire and he is _definitely_ the first person they’ll be looking for.

It isn’t that Phil is a bad student – okay, scratch that. He’s an awful student; he spends more time wagging class then he does in it, preferring to smoke behind the portable classrooms and wreck school property just because he can. He’s had more detentions than he can count. Most were for his complete disregard of the uniform code, because he’d rather wear his shirt messily untucked and his tie loose, despite what the teachers say. But he isn’t a bad _kid_. The guidance councillors his parents force him to see always says he only acts out because he doesn’t fit in and just wants to be noticed. They say the black hair and piercings and eyeliner are just a phase he’ll grow out of. If they ever bothered to ask Phil of his opinion, he would call bullshit. He would tell them he does what he wants because it’s _fun_ , because he wants to actually enjoy his life and not end up as some forty-year-old school councillor with twelve cats and a stick up their ass. But they never ask, so Phil doesn’t listen and sets bins on fire instead.

The library is quiet – too quiet. He’s only been in here for five minutes and Phil’s already getting antsy. He wanders up and down the aisle he’s been loitering in and picks out a book at random, but he’s lost his glasses (again) so he can’t even pass the time by reading. He shoves the book back on its shelf and sighs, heading towards the corner of beat-up computers instead. He’s half way there when another student catches his eye, and a mischievous smirk pulls at his lips. He’s found a very, very good source of entertainment.

The kid sits alone at a table in the middle of the room; he’s hunched over the stacks of textbooks in front of him, his mess of brown curly hair bowed low. He scribbles so frantically into his notebook that Phil thinks he must have just figured out the meaning of life and is trying to get it all down before he forgets. Perfect time to interrupt him.

‘Hey there, Danny,’ Phil says, dropping lazily into the empty chair beside him and flashing his trademark I’m-too-cool-for-this grin.

Dan jumps a little; a clear combination of being so immersed in his work and having a shy, skittish nature. His cheeks are tinted pink from having his head leant forward for God-knows how long, but they pale at the sight of Phil.

‘Phil?’ he stutters, clearly nervous as hell. ‘What- what do you want?’

‘Do I need a reason to talk to the prettiest girl in school?’ Phil says, sliding his hand across the table to rest over Dan’s.

Dan pulls his hand away immediately, the glittering flecks of his nail-polish catching in the cheap, florescent light. His cheeks find their colour again, surpassing the sweet pink blush and turning bright red.

‘I’m not a girl,’ he says pathetically, and Phil can see him cursing himself behind his brown eyes for playing into Phil’s little games.

‘You sure?’ Phil says, cocking an eyebrow. ‘I’ve seen how you dress outside school. All those pretty pastel clothes and flower crowns. I bet you even wear lacey pink panties under your trousers, huh, Babygirl?’

‘Don’t call me that,’ Dan says shortly, but his voice is soft and shaking and holds absolutely no authority.

He’s so easy to get worked up and Phil loves it.

‘Aw, you’re no fun,’ Phil pouts, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. ‘I’d let you call me Daddy.’

Dan’s mouth gapes and Phil’s pretty sure he’s trying to splutter out some kind of comeback, but he never finds out what it is because there’s suddenly a booming voice from the doorway behind them.

‘Lester!’

Phil turns around in his chair and curses under his breath as he spots the principal, who, frankly, looks murderous. Apparently, his hiding spot isn’t as good as he thought.

‘Damn,’ Phil mutters.

He rises to his feet to follow the beckoning principal, pausing to send one last cheeky wink to Dan.

‘I’ll see you ‘round, Princess.’

*****

 

Two weeks’ suspension. It could be worse, he supposes. The school had threatened him with expulsion again, but his Dad had managed to talk them out of it. Right before he’d ripped Phil a new one the minute they’d got home. The idea of being expelled doesn’t really bother him that much, but he knows his parents won’t let him drop out of school altogether and starting somewhere new this far into high school just seems like a pain. Plus, who knows how long it would take him to find an innocent little Christian boy whose buttons he can press so easily.

It’s Friday afternoon and Phil’s supposed to be grounded, but both of his parents are at work and his brother isn’t about to rat him out. He has plans to meet up with some friends at the skate park but since he’s still too young to drive alone – and more to the point, doesn’t own a car – he has to catch the bus. The bus stop itself is a good ten-minute walk from his house, so Phil shoves in his headphones and blasts Joy Division to distract himself from the sheer boredom of it all. He kicks a crushed Pepsi can along the footpath with the toe of his battered Converse and regrets not bringing a jacket as the cool autumn air blows through his thin black V-neck. His mood is slowly declining with each step and he’s considering lighting up his last cigarette just as the bus stop comes into view, and suddenly he feels like the luckiest person alive because _no fucking way._

Dan sits cross-legged on the concrete by the signpost; baggy, pastel blue sweater falling to mid-thigh over his white jeans. His head is bowed, like it always seems to be, but this time he’s looking down at his phone. He’s not wearing the classic flower crown that Phil teases him for, but something much, much better; he has a real, pink daisy pushed behind his ear. Phil tears out his headphones and shoves them into his pocket, not even bothering to pause the music before striding over to him. Dan doesn’t look up until Phil’s feet are directly in his eyeline. His eyes slowly trail up Phil’s long body until they reach his smirking face.

‘ _Are you kidding me_?’ Dan whispers to himself, face washing with disbelief and something that looks like a plea for death.

‘Hey there, Princess,’ Phil says, nudging Dan’s pristine white tennis shoe with the toe of his grubby Chuck Taylor. ‘Come here often?’

‘Leave me alone,’ Dan says, and the seemingly ever-present blush is crawling back up his neck already.

‘How could I? You look so good down there.’

It takes Dan a moment to process the meaning of Phil’s words, but the second he comprehends just how close his face is to being level with Phil’s crotch, he’s on his feet. He staggers, almost tripping over his own feet, and Phil sniggers.

‘She’s beauty, she’s grace…You’re one of a kind, Babygirl.’

‘Stop calling me that. I’m not your Babygirl,’ he says, then clearly regrets his phrasing and tries again. ‘I’m not a _girl_.’

‘You literally have a _flower_ in your hair,’ Phil says.

He swiftly reaches out and plucks the daisy from behind Dan’s ear. Dan makes an uncoordinated grab and misses entirely, letting out a soft squeak in protest.

‘If you want people to stop making fun of you, you should probably leave the flora at home,’ he continues, spinning the little flower by its stem between his thumb and forefinger.

‘Says the one who draws on fake tattoos with Sharpie.’

It’s obvious that the words are out of Dan’s mouth before he can think – Phil glances from his shocked face to the black doodles that cover his own arms. Dan’s eyes are wide and his breath hitches as Phil swoops forward, filling the gap between them until they are nearly touching.

‘Feisty. Does your Minister know you talk to people like that? Better wash your mouth out with holy water.’

Dan’s eyelashes can’t help but flutter as Phil’s breath ghosts across his smooth face. Phil can physically see the shiver run up his spine.

‘Bet that’s not the only sin that pretty mouth can do, hmm?’

Dan swallows thickly, then takes a shaky breath, then swallows again.

‘I…I haven’t…’ he whispers.

‘Oh, I know you haven’t. But you could.’

Dan can’t seem to find words. He settles for shaking his head, stray brown curls falling across his forehead. Phil brushes them away and Dan shudders.

‘Such a good little girl. Tell you what, how about we let this decide?’

Phil holds the dainty flower in front of Dan’s face, his wide eyes crossing as he focuses his dilating pupils on the innocent little plant.

‘We don’t, and you keep your purity ring,’ Phil says, plucking a single petal from its yellow centre and letting it blow away in the breeze.

‘We do,’ he continues, plucking another, ‘and I make your pretty virgin body come so hard you’ll be praying to me instead.’

Phil isn’t exactly sure what the noise that emits from Dan’s throat is, but he’s confident that it isn’t a no.

‘We don’t,’ he plucks a petal, ‘we do,’ he plucks another.

Dan doesn’t seem to be breathing as Phil pulls apart the daisy. Pink petals fly between them and catch in his curls but he doesn’t move an inch the entire time. Phil’s eyes don’t leave his – not until there’s just a single petal left clinging to the bulb. They break eye contact to watch as Phil tugs it away with his chipped black nails.

‘We do,’ he says, and it’s barely audible over the rumble of the bus that’s slowing down beside them, but he knows Dan hears it.

Phil leans forward, close enough for his lips to brush Dan’s ear, and Dan’s breath hitches so harshly he chokes.

‘Meet me here, tomorrow night, ten o’clock,’ he says, pressing a featherlight kiss to Dan’s cheek, and Dan’s knees buckle. ‘See you then, Babygirl.’

 

*****

 

To be entirely honest, Phil isn’t convinced Dan is going to show. He knows the tell-tale signs of lust and longing, and Dan’s showing them all, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s going to cave into his desires. Phil tends to forget not everyone is like him; some people actually consider consequences before they jump into something. Dan is a well-mannered, straight-A student who has never so much as been late to a class. The only alcohol he’s ever tasted is the wine that gets passed around during mass. He’s as pure and untouched as they come, and for a moment Phil actually hopes he _doesn’t_ come, to spare him from being spoilt by Phil’s filthy hands. But when he sees Dan walking towards him, glowing under the light of the streetlamps, Phil reminds himself the kid is a fully-functioning seventeen-year-old who can make his own decisions.

Dan looks as flustered as ever. There’s no flowers of any sort in sight, but he still wears his baggy pastel jumper, this time over a pair of thick white leggings. The tip of his nose is tinted pink from the cold and he still looks a little hesitant, but for the first time he manages a small, awkward smile.

‘Um. Hi,’ he says unsurely. ‘I – I wasn’t sure if you were going to actually show. I thought maybe it was a joke. I guess it still could be. But you’re not laughing, so I guess-‘

Dan’s rambles morph into a muffled squeak as Phil cups his face and kisses him deeply. His eyelids flutter before falling shut completely, and he lets Phil take full control. Phil’s long fingers splay over the sides of Dan’s face and his neck, tilting his head back to that sweet angle that makes Dan huff a needy breath through his nose. Their lips smack softly as Phil pulls away, as suddenly as he began, and it takes Dan a moment to open his eyes again.

‘Not a joke, then,’ he says, voice cracking.

‘Wouldn’t dream of it,’ Phil purrs, finding Dan’s hand with his own and slowly, gently, lacing their fingers together, before breaking away in a brisk walk, pulling Dan along behind him.

‘W-Where are we going?’ Dan says, stumbling before jogging a few strides to catch up.

‘My place,’ Phil says, keeping his eyes cast forwards on the dim path ahead of them. ‘Saturday night is date night for my parents. They won’t be home until one, earliest. So you can scream as loud as you want.’

 

Phil’s brother barely looks up from the TV as Phil drags Dan into his house. They climb the steps in silence, their fingers still laced together, and they don’t detach until Phil has closed his bedroom door behind them. There’s a moment of silence where Phil stares at Dan and Dan stares at Phil’s lip piercing and unconsciously licks his own bottom lip.

‘Was there something you wanted to do there, Princess?’ Phil teases, gently pressing Dan against the door with one hand against his chest, the other pressing flat against the Sex Pistols poster tacked above Dan’s head.

Dan looks away bashfully and gives a pitiful shrug.

‘C’mon, use your big girl words.’

‘Maybe…could you kiss me again?’

Phil’s lips are back on Dan’s in an instant; this time they’re prying Dan’s apart and his tongue is pushing between his teeth, making Dan mewl. His hands hover, unsure and uneducated, before meekly sliding around Phil’s neck. Phil kisses him fast and passionate, biting and tugging on his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. Dan can’t keep up – all he can do is make little gasping noises and hope his legs don’t give out beneath him.

Phil’s hands move down to find Dan’s hips, squeezing tightly and rubbing little circles around Dan’s prominent hipbones with the pads of his thumbs. He presses his body flush against Dan’s and he feels him jerk and shudder, and Phil has to pull away from the kiss to laugh incredulously.

‘You’re hard for me already, aren’t you?’ he says, grinding his thigh against Dan’s stiff, clothed cock; the noise he makes is _adorable_. ‘You virgins, you get so hard so easily. You’re going to be coming for me in no time, aren’t you?’

‘Phil,’ Dan whines, trying to pull him back into the kiss by the back of his neck.

‘Uh-uh, say it first. Tell Daddy you’re gonna come for him.’

‘G-Gonna come for you,’ Dan gushes, hesitates, then crumbles under the force of Phil’s pointed look. ‘Daddy.’

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Phil whispers, because that went straight to his own stirring cock, and he latches back onto Dan’s mouth.

Phil uses his grip on Dan’s hips to lead them over to the bed. He sits when the backs of his knees hit the mattress’ edge, pulling Dan into his lap. Dan climbs on eagerly, hands fisting into Phil’s black hair. Phil’s hands ghost up and down his sides a few times before slipping under Dan’s jumper and then do it again. Now it’s against warm, supple skin and he can feel the goose-bumps rising in his wake. The realisation hits him full force that this is completely new, uncharted territory. Nobody has ever touched Dan’s skin like this – never made him tremble like this – and Phil needs to see it. His hands fist at the hem of Dan’s jumper and tug upwards. Phil slides the clothing from his body and Dan’s overzealous fingers accidently pull Phil’s hair as he lifts his arms but it’s okay because Phil likes that and he likes seeing Dan this excited even more. He runs his hands over the soft expanse of Dan’s chest and sides and arms and chest again, and when his fingers run over his nipples Dan moans loudly.

‘You like that?’ Phil mutters distractedly, pinching the small pink buds.

‘ _Mph_ ,’ is all Dan says, somewhere between a word and a whine, as he arches his back to press himself closer to Phil.

‘Such a greedy little thing,’ Phil says, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hard now.

He attaches his mouth to Dan’s right nipple as he tugs at his own shirt, his hot, wet tongue only leaving Dan’s skin to slip the material over his head. Dan whines louder, his hands clawing at the back of Phil’s head, trying to get him closer as he rocks his hips against Phil’s thigh. Phil can feel the heavy pressure of Dan’s cock through the denim of his jeans. He can feel the desperation in the erratic twitches of Dan’s body as he dry-humps his leg, and Phil needs to do something before Dan comes in his pants. He grabs Dan by the biceps and in one, fluid motion, he flips them over onto the bed. Dan is now sprawled out against his unmade black sheets and Phil hovers above him.

‘Gonna make you feel so good, Babygirl,’ Phil promises between kisses down Dan’s heaving chest, leaving sloppy wet marks, lower and lower until he reaches the band of Dan’s leggings.

Phil’s fingers hook under the elastic.

‘Wa-…wait,’ Dan pants and Phil freezes because _no, no way would he back out now._

‘What is it?’ Phil asks, loosening his grip on Dan’s pants.

‘Don’t…don’t laugh,’ Dan begs, his heavy eyelids opening to look down at Phil, and clearly, he wasn’t prepared for the image of Phil between his legs because his entire body quakes.

‘Why would I laugh?’ Phil says, frowning.

‘I…I thought you might like it,’ Dan says, voice shrill with embarrassment.

‘Like what?’

Dan lifts his hips, a silent bid for Phil to continue, before squeezing his eyes shut again. Phil licks his lips, thrown a little off course and now equally as curious as he is horny. He tightens his grip and slides the leggings down Dan’s long legs.

‘Oh, _fuck_ ,’

Dan’s wearing lacey underwear. Pink, lacey, women’s underwear, and they barely cover a _thing_. His achingly hard cock is pressed back against his stomach, the head and most of the shaft free from the confines of the panties. From what Phil can see from his, admittedly limited, view of Dan’s firm ass, the underwear has slipped between his crack and are pressing, probably rubbing, against his entrance.

‘ _Look at you_ ,’ Phil groans, burying his nose in the crease where Dan’s thigh meets his torso and breathing in his musky scent.

Phil can feel Dan relax beneath him, gasping as Phil pulls the panties back just so with his teeth, before letting go and letting them snap against Dan’s skin.

‘You’re so wet for Daddy, aren’t you baby?’ Phil says, tracing his fingers through the small pool of pre-come that has dribbled from Dan’s cock onto his lower stomach.

He tugs the pink panties to the side, exposing everything from the balls back. Phil runs his fingers down between Dan’s ass cheeks and rubs little circles around his rim, making him slick with his own juices.

‘Such a wet little pussy. Such a pretty, wet cunt, just for me.’

Phil ducks his head to lick a slow, firm stripe across Dan’s hole, and Dan damn-near screams.

‘Please,’ Dan says, hands fisting into the sheets and hips bucking up, searching desperately for friction on his twitching, weeping cock. ‘Please, please, _please_.’

‘Well,’ Phil says, tugging down the front of the underwear far enough to let Dan’s cock spring free, ‘since you asked nicely.’

He flicks his tongue over the head. Dan lets out a sob. His hands move from the bed to Phil’s hair. Phil wraps his lips around the tip and sucks, rolling his tongue around the head. Dan’s hips buck up as his body unconsciously tries to bury himself deeper in Phil’s hot mouth.

‘You like it when I lick your clit, Babygirl? You like that?’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Dan cries. ‘Please, please…’

‘Say it. Say what you like.’

‘I-I…I like it when you – _ah_ – lick my c-clit. Please.’

‘And what are you?’

‘I’m your Babygirl. Your Princess. Fuck, _please Daddy_.’

Phil swallows Dan’s cock until the head hits the back of his throat. He lets his saliva trickle down the hot flesh before he pulls back up and then deep throats again. Dan goes entirely silent. Phil pulls up one last time, runs his tongue around the head, and Dan comes with absolutely no warning.

His entire back lifts off the bed as he comes down Phil’s throat. He pulls his hair so hard Phil can feel strands yanking from his scalp. Dan fucks uncontrollably up into his mouth, working himself through his orgasm with a chorus of intoxicating _uh, uh, uh_ ’s. Phil does the best he can to swallow, but it’s hard when Dan’s still fucking his mouth and most of it spills out over his cock and trickles down over his balls and between his cheeks. Dan’s animalistic whines slowly die away and then he stops, slumping against the mattress.

The moment Phil knows Dan is done, he’s climbing to his knees and unbuttoning his jeans. He sighs with relief as he pulls his pants and underwear down to mid-thigh, letting his aching cock free. He pauses, looking down at a half-unconscious Dan, before manhandling him onto his stomach. Dan is still putty in his hands and flops over with no resistance. Phil groans deep in his throat when he realises he was right – the back of the underwear have ridden up Dan’s ass, exposing his firm, round cheeks. Phil grabs one with one hand and his own dick with the other and pumps, feeling the wonderful combination of lace and soft skin as he gets himself off. He flicks the elastic against Dan’s skin again and revels in the tiny whimper he makes. He grips at him so hard the creamy white skin reddens in the shape of his fingertips. It doesn’t take Phil long to reach his peak, and he comes across Dan’s gorgeous ass and up his dimpled back.

Phil collapses onto the bed beside him, panting up at the ceiling. He shifts his head to the side to catch Dan watching him with well-fucked eyes, and Phil _hates_ himself for being so damn cheesy, but he can’t help but think that no flower could even compare to how beautiful he looks right now.

‘Bet that was a bit better that church, huh?’ he jokes.

Phil isn’t sure if it’s because Dan’s tired or because, after having come in his mouth, he’s become a little less bashful around Phil, but either way Dan finds the courage to roll his eyes.

‘I don’t think there’s enough correlation to even compare the two,’ he says.

‘What, you’ve never thought about getting laid in a confessional booth?’

And there it is – the blush.

‘We don’t actually have those,’ Dan says.

‘Hmm, too bad,’ Phil muses, brushing the persistent curl from Dan’s forehead once again.

With what little energy he has left, Dan scoots across the few centimetres that separate their bodies and press their flesh flush together. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Phil’s neck.

‘I didn’t know it would feel that good,’ Dan mumbles into Phil’s collarbone, and he’s most certainly deliriously strung-out.

‘You haven’t seen nothing yet, Danny boy,’ Phil says, burying his face in Dan’s sweet-smelling hair. ‘Maybe next time I’ll pick your flower for real.’


End file.
